1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a single blade foldable knife.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional single blade foldable knife consists of a planar-shaped handle section, a blade pivotably conjoined to an appropriate position at one extremity of the handle section, a mildly contoured facet along the back of the blade as well as a cutting edge formed on its opposite surface, and a resilient member suitably situated on the said handle section, the resilient member providing for manual pressing by the user to fold the blade and, when the blade is unfolded, a section of the resilient member that is postured against the bottom portion of the blade to further lock the blade into position.
However, when the conventional single blade foldable knife is folded, the tip of the blade cutting edge is exposed such that if the foldable knife is incautiously grasped, picked up, or carried, the user is easily incised by the tip of the cutting edge and, furthermore, other objects stored with the foldable knife are scored by the cutting edge, while the cutting edge is worn down due to contact with other objects.